Little Thing Called Love
by deliccot
Summary: Iblis adalah iblis. Tetap menjadi musuh utama manusia, dulu hingga sekarang. Lalu apa yang ada dipikiran Iblis itu? Aku tidak tau. Malaikat tak pernah bertanya pada Dia. Tak perlu. Karena Malaikat hanya harus patuh, tunduk. Tidak seperti Iblis... "Sayangnya, aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya hidup." #prolog inside #Yaoi


**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto , it's Masashi Kishimoto-sensei...

**Warning:** Alternate Universe(AU). Yaoi. Mungkin sedikit drama. Kemungkinan lagi OOC.

* * *

_**When the Devil make a wish**_

"Apa aku perlu mengulanginya sekali lagi?"

"Tentu. Lihat pada siapa kau berbicara, D..."

"Tsk—Aku punya satu keinginan,"

"Aku tahu... Tapi—"

_**For a human **_

"—benarkah?"

"Iya. Seharusnya Tuan tak perlu sesenang itu."

"Hm... Ini tidak biasa. Bahkan, _Angel_-pun jarang meminta ini. Tapi, sekarang... Kau?"

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Lakukan sesukamu."

"Hm... Aku tahu, Tuan pasti mengerti."

_**But, sometimes God has a way to play all—**_

"Tapi—Angel akan mengawasimu. Semua yang kau lakukan. Pada manusia itu—untuk manusia itu."

"..."

_**Including, the devil**_

"As You wish, My Lord."

_**God must have a grin on His throne**_

* * *

Gelap. Aku tidak pernah menyukai kegelapan. Tidak tanpa seseorang yang selalu ada di sampingku.

Tapi, siapa? Aku ingat sentuhannya yang hangat, belaiannya yang memabukkanku, dan tentunya perhatian yang ia berikan. Semuanya, aku ingat benar.

Namun seperti apa dirimu? Atau bahkan, apa sebenarnya dirimu itu? Kau seperti seseorang dengan wajah tertutup topeng. Tak terlihat. Blur.

Aku bahkan kadang berpikir, apa kau sebenarnya tak pernah ada? Hanya bentuk imajinasi terliarku saja.

Tetapi itu bukan inti.

Aku sedikit banyak tahu. Di tempatkan pada ruangan gelap yang tak jelas ada dimana dengan kedua tangan terikat kuat pada rantai yang entah berujung pada apa. Suhu yang tentunya diatas rata-rata.

Ya—

Aku mengerti.

Tak peduli seperti apapun dirimu, aku yang berada di sini pasti telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku—

"Kau makhluk terkutuk. Sama sepertiku, kita tidak jauh berbeda." Ah, suara siapa? Nadanya terdengar datar namun serasa mengintimidasiku.

Aku tidak bergeming dan tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Entah kepada siapa, tapi aku yakin kalau suara tadi berasal dari sesuatu di hadapanku.

BETS

Seketika keadaan sekitarku mulai terlihat. Ku kerjapkan kedua mataku, sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak merasakan cahaya.

Aku hampir saja akan berucap syukur kalau-kalau kedua mataku tak takjub akan ruangan tempatku berada kini. Ralat. Bukan rasa takjub melihat keindahan. Yang terpampang di hadapanku seperti—

"Selamat datang Namikaze Naruto. Kau adalah satu dari sekian banyak manusia terkutuk yang beruntung bisa bertemu denganku, Hahaha." Makhluk itu tertawa lalu menyeringai puas.

—Neraka.

Makhluk dengan tinggi hampir menjulang hingga ke langit. Langit berwarna merah gelap sangat cocok dengan warna bulu makhluk itu,warna yang memukau sekaligus membuat rasa ngeri. Merah darah.

Kesembilan ekornya turut berkibas-kibas menghasilkan angin besar. Seakan-akan bisa menghancurkan apapun dalam sekejap.

Lagi, ia menyeringai—menunjukkan taring-taringnya yang putih seperti siap memangsaku.

TOK

TOK

TOK

Suara ketuk langkah sepatu terdengar dan seakan bergema ke penjuru ruang.

Anehnya, kenapa makhluk itu semakin mundur ke belakang? Ia tak mungkin takut padaku bukan?

"brrr..." Aku merinding. Hawa yang berbeda datang dari balik punggungku. Apapun itu, sepertinya sedang berdiri di belakangku.

"Jangan menakut-nakuti tamu istimewaku, Kyuubi. Uruslah budak-budak milikmu sendiri," ucap sebuah suara dengan hawa dingin. Kyuubi? Makhluk di hadapanku itu bernama Kyuubi ternyata.

Anehnya, Kyuubi menurut.

Yang membuatku kembali membelalakkan mata justru yang terjadi setelahnya. Tiba-tiba tubuh makhluk berwujud rubah berekor sembilan itu diselubungi api. Seperti membakarnya. Bisa-bisa makhluk itu berubah menjadi rubah bakar jika berhasil keluar dari selubung api yang menutupinya itu.

WUSH

Dengan cepat kobaran api itu berubah menjadi asap. Kumpulan asapnya membumbung tinggi sampai ke langit-langit. Dari dalamnya, sesosok lelaki muncul. Mungkin lebih tua dariku. Namun dengan rambut berwarna senada dengan matanya yang mirip merah darah, kulit yang putih porselen dan jubah hitam panjangnya, sosok itu jelas terlihat menawan.

"Aduh. Kau ini jangan pelit-pelit begitu. Budak yang jelek dan penuh tabiat buruk selalu kau bagi untukku. Tapi jika yang datang adalah makhluk tersesat sepertinya, pasti ingin kau miliki sendiri." Lelaki itu berkata dengan santainya dan berjalan ke arahku. Oh, mungkin ke belakang tubuhku tepatnya.

Aku sendiri cuma bisa diam. Entah kenapa aku ingin mendengar jawaban dari sosok yang sepertinya masih berdiri di belakangku itu.

Karena tak ada reaksi, lelaki yang sepertinya adalah Kyuubi sang rubah dalam wujud manusia itu berbalik lalu pergi begitu saja. Ia menghilang di dalam kegelapan pada ujung dari ruang ini.

Bingung harus melakukan apa, ku tengadahkan kepalaku. Langit di atas sana masih terlihat seperti tadi.

Ketika tiba-tiba wajah seorang lelaki lain menutupi pandanganku dari langit, dapat kulihat sepasang matanya memandangku. Rambutnya berwarna merah. Namun, yang membuatku sedikit bergidik adalah matanya. Sepasang matanya yang berwarna hijau jade tanpa pupil itu seperti mencaritahu sesuatu yang ada di dalam diriku.

Iris biru langitku menatap replika warna rerumputan itu. Seperi Langit dan bumi. Oh ya, bumi. Tempat itu...

"Aku... Dimana?" Aku tahu seperti apa wajahku sekarang, tentunya kosong tanpa ekspresi.

PRAK

Tiba-tiba rantai yang mengikatku terputus. Aku menatap bingung pada dia yang kini mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Ikut aku."

Aku seakan terhipnotis. Kedua kakiku melangkah begitu saja ketika dirinya menarikku ke satu pintu besar di di dinding. Pintu yang terkesan kuno dan spooky karena warnanya yang hitam.

'Tidak terlalu aneh untuk tempat seperti ini.' Batinku.

Ia membuka pintu itu dan menyuruhku untuk masuk lebih dulu. Aku menurutinya dan mulai melangkah meski agak ragu.

Kira-kira ruangan seperti apa? Apakah tempat penjagalan?

Atau justru ruang hukuman lain yang pantas untuk orang terkutuk sepertiku?

Pertanyaanku akhirnya terjawab saat melihat sebagaimana 'mengerikan' ruang itu. Memang tak bisa disebut sebagai kamar penjagalan. Tapi tentunya ini bukanlah ruang kamar mewah seperti milik para bangsawan dan anak-anak borjuis.

Kamar yang sepertnya sangat lebar itu lebih didominasi oleh warna merah gelap—

Dan hitam tentunya.

Penerangannya minim. Hanya ada beberapa lilin di pojok ruangan dan sebuah lampu gantung besar tepat di langit kamar. Sinarnya menyebar ke hampir penjuru kamar. Cahaya temaram dari lampu itu sedikit banyak memberi kesan hangat pada ruangan ini.

Sosok itu duduk disebuah sofa besar dengan beludru merah. Ia memandangku lalu mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak ku tahu maksudnya. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"eh? Mungkin tidur?" jawabku sekenanya. Dan hei! Kenapa sosok itu malah terkekeh begitu?

"Kenapa kau menertawaiku? Aku memang ingin tidur. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun aku terikat di rantai itu dan sekarang, saat ada kasur besar begitu, masa aku tidak boleh tidur?"

Aku terengah-engah membalasnya. Ia hanya diam, apa jangan-jangan ia tadi tidak mendengarku ya? Ku tatap lekat matanya itu. Karena tak ada reaksi segera saja ku langkahkan kedua kakiku ke arah ranjang king size itu.

"Namikaze Naruto, 16 tahun."

DEG

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Aku berbalik menatapnya.

Sosok itu tak membalas dan sekali lagi menunjuk ke satu arah. Ternyata ia mengarahkanku ke sebuah kursi beludru lain. Daripada membuang waktu, ku dudukkan diriku di sana. Mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin lalu kembali memandangnya.

"Aku Iblis menjob sebagai Dewa Kematian bagian Divi Penjaga Neraka Kelas 1." Tuturnya dengan suara pelan. Tadi dia bilang apa? Iblis—Dewa Kematian? Haha. Ini mulai tidak lucu lagi. Maksudnya aku ini sudah mati? Sekali lagi. MATI?

Oke. Yang membuatku tak terlalu takjub dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan adalah ucapan dari sosok bernama Kyuubi yang memiliki seringai rubah itu—tunggu, Kyuubi tadi kan memang berwujud rubah.

"_Selamat datang Namikaze Naruto. Kau adalah satu dari sekian banyak manusia terkutuk yang beruntung bisa bertemu denganku, Hahaha."_

'Benar. Bahkan makhluk itu tahu namaku.'

Aku menengadahkan kepala, menatap balik sepasang mata yang juga tengah memandangku.

"Lalu?" Sosok itu menggantungkan perkataannya. Seakan ingin tahu apa yang akan ku katakan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'lalu'? Jika memang aku telah mati dan menjadi salah satu penghuni Neraka seperti yang kau bilang, apa lagi yang perlu ku tunggu?" Aku balik melontarkan apapun yang tengah berkelebat dipikiran ini.

Lelaki yang dari luar terlihat baru berumur sekitar 20—walau sebenarnya umurnya tak bisa dihitung lagi—itu diam sejenak dan mengambil sebuah catatan yang entah datang darimana.

"Namikaze Naruto, 16 tahun," ucapnya mengulang perkataannya. "Meninggal pada 25 September 2013. Dengan sengaja membuat dirinya sendiri terjatuh dari tebing setinggi 50 meter dan dinyatakan hilang akibat curamnya tebing dan ombak laut yang menghantam tubuhnya. Baru ditemukan sehari setelah kematian. Jasad dikuburkan di makam keluarga Namikaze." Ia berhenti berucap. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan karena sejak ia mulai menerangkan kematianku itu, sesuatu yang besar seakan menghantam dadaku. Membuatnya berdenyut sakit. Membuatku terus menundukkan kepala. Tak mau menatap matanya.

Hei, bukankah aku sudah mati? Tapi kenapa terasa—sesak.

"Dibawa ke Dunia kematian tanpa tahu benar apa yang sudah diperbuat. Masih merupakan arwah penasaran karena belum mendapat jawaban pada saat-saat terakhir masa hidupnya."

Hening. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah menunggu tanggapanku? Konyol. Hal apa yang bisa ku tanggapi lagi... Jika semua yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran.

Tak bisa ku sangkal, peristiwa di hari terakhirku itu kini mulai samar dapat ku ingat. Menyebalkan. Kenapa ia membuatku bisa mengingatnya? Kenapa tak membuang saja memori itu? Biarkan saja jadi memori yang terlupakan. Tetap seperti itu. Bukan seperti sekarang, dimana semua nampak jelas. Nyata. Seperti mengulang kembali alasan-alasan kenapa aku ingin mati. Membuatku kesal hingga inign menangis. Sial! Aku bukan orang cengeng. Lagi pula aku bukan manusia lagi, seharusnya tak ada yang perlu ku sesali.

"Kalau kau memang ingin menangis, menangislah!" Ia berujar agak keras.

"..."

"Hidup atau mati, menangis memang salah satu ciri khas pribadi manusia yang lemah." Tambahnya.

Kedua mataku memanas. Getar yang tadi kurasakan di dadaku seakan memaksa cairan bening itu untuk keluar.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Pertahananku pecah. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mati—oke, ini agak terdengar aneh—ya, aku menangis. Ia yang masih duduk diam di depanku terlihat sama sekali tak ingin berkomentar. Sepertinya ia berhasil.

Isakanku akhrinya melemah menjadi sesegukan kecil, selalu seperti itu, bahkan ketika masih hidup.

Ah, aku baru sadar kalau ternyata dengan menangis bisa terasa sebegitu—

"..."

hidup.

"Benar 'kan?"

"Iya-iya." Untuk pertama kali ku balas perkataannya dengan lebih berani. Ia memandangku cukup takjub. Dua iris jade-nya memandang agak intens. Ada apa sih?

"Hm. Yah, silahkan minum tehnya." Pemuda itu mengangkat secangkir teh dan menyerutupnya pelan.

"Sejak kapan teh itu ada?" tanyaku, meski sebenarnya tak ada niatan bertanya.

"Waktu tak berlaku di sini, Namikaze."

Hah, ia menyebut namaku. Apakah pelayanan di Neraka memang seperti ini? Maksudku, memang tempatnya menyeramkan, tetapi... Dia? Sama sekali tak terlihat mengerikan. Jika dikategorikan manusia, pasti banyak yang setuju kalau ia tampan.

Aku mengabaikannya dan menyerutup teh itu pelan. Manis dan agak pahit saat di tenggorokan.

Sosok itu terus mengamatiku bahkan saat aku kembali menatapnya. Ia tetap tak mengalihkan pandangan. Ada apa sih?

"Jadi?"

Ia tampak ingin berucap sesuatu tapi entah kenapa terlihat sedang memilih kata-kata yang pas. Aku bergerak gelisah saat melihat matanya yang seakan membacaku. Aish... Lebih baik ku akhiri hal tak jelas ini.

"Yah. Aku tahu kalau ini bukan lagi di dunia, lalu kenapa aku masih bisa mengingat beberapa hal tentang saat sebelum aku mati? Oh!—apa maksud penjelasanmu tadi? Salah satu bentuk pengingatan dosa, eh?"

Yang tidak ku mengerti dia malah terkekeh. Seringai kecil terlihat di wajahnya sebelum ia beranjak lalu mendekat ke arahku. Aku memundurkan tubuhku saat jarak di antara kami tinggal beberapa senti. Damn! Aku lupa kalau saat ini aku masih dalam posisi duduk.

Dia berhasil memojokkan badanku hingga harus menengadahkan kepala untuk memandangnya. Kali ini mimiknya datar. Flat, tanpa emosi.

"A—ano..."

"Aku memberikan penawaran menarik untukmu, Naruto..."

* * *

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Sedikit tak percaya pada pendengarannya. Penawaran, eh?

Tubuh itu menjauh dari atasnya lalu berjalan ke belakangnya. Naruto merinding saat sepasang tangan milik sosok itu memeluknya dari belakang kursi. Mendekapnya hingga punggung Naruto merapat pada bantalan empuk kursi itu.

"Apa kau ingin mencoba kembali—"

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"—hidup?"

Mungkin seharusnya saat masih hidup Naruto sering-sering memeriksakan telinganya karena hal yang tadi dibicarakan, um... ditawarkan oleh laki-laki itu adalah sesuatu.

Yah. Siapa yang menawarkan kesempatan hidup bagaikan membagi daging gratis begitu? Naruto sempat merasa orang yang sudah berdiri di depannya sekarang ini baru saja melawak. Lawakan yang benar-benar garing, menurutnya.

Tapi... Ia tahu. Sosok itu bersungguh-sungguh. Kenapa? Karena ekspresi tak suka yang kadang di perlihatkannya muncul lagi.

"Well... Itu tadi, sungguhan?"

"Tentu saja."

GLEK

Oh, sungguh Naruto rasa berbicara dengannya membuat tenggorokannya kering.

"Aku... Tidak tahu—"

"—maksudku, aku memang ingin kembali hidup. Tapi, untuk apa?"

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sosok berambut merah itu menyeringai. "Bagaimana jika 'untuk siapa'?" tanyanya.

"Katakan sekarang. Kau ingin hidup kembali. Apapun alasanmu, terserah. Mencoba lebih dulu, bukankah itu salah satu motto yang di elu-elukan manusia?"

Naruto mengrenyit, "Kau—memaksaku?" pandangan matanya bertemu dengan dua iris jade itu.

"Mungkin."

Tawa keluar dari mulut Naruto. Iblis di hadapannya ini sebenarnya polos atau sok polos, sih?

"Kalau aku menolak?" Benar saja. Kini balik si pemuda berambut merah yang mengerutkan dahinya. Berpikir. Entah kenapa, Naruto yakin pemuda itu memang sedang mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk menjawab dan tentunya agar dirinya tetap menerima tawaran orang—tapi iblis—itu.

"Hmph! Hahaha, aku bercanda tahu!"

"..."

"Tidak perlu sampai berpikir serius begitu. Lagipula—mungkin—yah, mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan tak ku tau apa. Haduh... Aku malas kalau memikirkan hal ribet begini!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tak tahu kalau sosok itu kembali tersenyum—meski tidak kelihatan—padanya.

"Jadi?"

Satu alis Naruto terangkat. "Apa? Tentu aku menerimanya!"

Sebuah tangan tan terulur bersamaan dengan satu cengiran khas dari sang empunya. "Hehe, deal 'kan?"

Sosok berambut merah itu sedikit berdecak, "Bodoh. Bahkan perjanjiannya belum terbuat tau," ucapnya.

"Heh?"

Tiba-tiba... BOWS. Sebuah perkamen tua muncul di meja kecil itu bersamaan dengan pena bulu bertinta merah.

"Apa itu?"

"Surat perjanjian," balasnya. Naruto mengedikkan bahunya. "Seperti surat hutang saja."

"Tanda tangani di bawah."

Seperti yang di perintahkan, Naruto langsung mengambil pena bulu itu dan menuliskan namanya di bagian bawah perkamen. Hei, kenapa ia tadi tidak membaca dulu perjanjiannya ya?

"Tak perlu kau baca."

"Hah? A—apa kau membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu dibaca karena isinya pun hanya embel-embel tak jelas yang iseng dibuat Si Tuan." Gumamnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tuan? Maksudmu Tuhan?"

"Hm. Oh, lihat. Keretamu sudah datang."

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. "Mana—hei!"

Pemuda itu kini menggenggam tangannya. Lalu—

CUP

Sosok yang masih belum diketahui namanya itu malah mengecup punggung tangannya. Disertai sebuah senyum—yang, oh! Apa Naruto mulai merasa kalau pipinya memanas?

Entah kenapa Naruto mulai merasa kalau dia memang agak aneh.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya serasa ditarik. Melewati kursi beludru itu menuju sebuah pintu di belakangnya.

"Tu—tunggu dulu! Katakan, siapa namamu?"

Naruto agak menahan tangannya di ujung pintu karena tubuhnya benar-benar ditarik ke belakang.

"Nama tak berlaku di—"

"Argh! Sudah, katakan saja!"

Hening. Jujur saja, Iblis—dewa kematian, terserah—itu tertegun.

Benar dugaannya, pemuda ini—menarik.

"Hey!"

"Gaara—"

"..."

Tepat ketika Naruto tengah berusaha mendengarkan, pertahanannya jebol. Tubuhnya tertarik keras ke belakang. Memasuki sebuah lorong—tidak, lebih tepat disebut dimensi—dengan banyak pintu tertutup lain. Ia mulai menjauhi pintu tua yang belum tertutup—tempat keluarnya tadi. Sekarang ia bisa dengan jelas melihat.

Sosok berambut merah itu berdiri di ujung pintu. Kedua iris jadenya jelas sedang menatapnya. Dan—oh! Bibir itu sedang mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Namaku, Gaara—Shabaku no Gaara."

Oh! Terima kasihlah pada ilmu membaca gerak bibir yang membantunya kini.

* * *

T o Be Continued

* * *

**Mina-san! Ini adalah fic hasil colab dari dua author pemula... Jadi, mohon maaf bila ada kata-kata yang aneh dan ga cocok dengan fic ini ._.**

**Prolog ini memang masih agak tidak jelas. Tapi... Kami akan mengadakan polling untuk pasangan Naruto di chapter selanjutnya ^^  
**

**Pilihannya adalah...  
**

**SasuNaru  
**

**ItaNaru  
**

**NejiNaru  
**

**GaaNaru  
**

**Pair yang muncul bukan berarti akan menjadi pair tetap fic ini, hanya saja akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Previous Life  
**


End file.
